Abused
by Hyper Star Girl
Summary: Tomoyo's in Love with Eriol, but thinks he doesn't love her like that back. In attempts to get over him, she begins to date his friend, getting abused in the process, and can't leave. That is, until Eriol comes to the rescue! ET, SS, and more!
1. Abused

Abused

Author's notes: Hello everyone! I hope you like this

story, this is my second CCS fic, not to mention E+T… I hope you like it!

Disclaimers: I do not own anything dealing with Cardcaptor Sakura, unfortunately… Maybe if I'm good I can get it for Christmas…

Title: Abused

Rated: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Tomoyo had an abusive boyfriend, but finally broke up with him. Unfortunately, he won't leave her alone, then comes Eriol to the rescue!

Chapter One

Tomoyo Daidouji was dancing around with her closest friends at her birthday party that her mother held for her. Not so far away, seven men were standing by the fruit bar, watching the ladies. Today Tomoyo would be turning 16, almost two years away from being an independent woman, and she was admired by almost every man she walked by. She could have every man she wanted, but one. Eriol Hirigazawa. Eriol was already 16 years old and one of Tomoyo's closest friends. Tomoyo was in love with him, but it seemed he only loved her like a sisterly love… Or so she thought. He was standing with all of Tomoyo's friend's boyfriends, but one was unknown to the crowd. He had reddish blonde hair, green eyes, and was fairly tall. He looked at Tomoyo in awe as he stood with Eriol, Syaoran, Takashi, Yoshiyuki, Aisi, and Jin-yu.

Tomoyo looked over their way and saw Eriol and the others, and waved, but mostly to Eriol. They all waved back, and the man with reddish blonde hair leaned over towards Eriol.

"Dude, who's the chick with ebony hair?"

"Oh, that's Tomoyo, the birthday girl. She's one of my closest friends. What? Do you like her?" Eriol

replied, looking at his friend.

"Hell ya! She's hella hot!"

Eriol sweat dropped. "Ok, I'll introduce you two…" Eriol saw Tomoyo coming towards them. "Now."

"Now?! Ah! Do I look alright?"

"Yea, yea, you look fine…" Eriol said as he watched Tomoyo stop in front of them. "Hey, Tomoyo, this is my old friend, James Williams, he's from America. James, this is my friend Tomoyo."

"Nice to meet you James." Tomoyo smiled.

"Right back at ya, Tomoyo." James said very suave and seductive. 

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and smiled. "Having fun?"

"Yea, oh! Here, before I forget…" Eriol went into his pocket and handed her a box. Tomoyo smiled and opened it to reveal a ring with a silver band and a pearl with diamonds surrounding it. "Happy birthday…"

"Oh! Eriol! Thank you! This must have costed a fortune!"

Eriol shrugged. "Eh, it didn't cost that much. Anyway, it's your birthday."

Tomoyo smiled and hugged him. "Thank you…" Tomoyo put it on her right hand on her finger next to her pinky.

"Happy birthday Tomoyo." James said as she began to leave.

Tomoyo turned around. "Oh, thanks." Then she began to continue to walk away. Tomoyo walked up to her group of friends. "Hey guys! Look at what I got!"

"Oh my god! Tomoyo! Who gave you that!?" Sakura asked as she looked at her hand.

"Eriol did!"

"Oh… He's such a hunk!" Chiharu exclaimed, getting starry eyed. "But… I love Takashi more!"

"My god! He has to at least like you!" Meiling said, smiling.

"No, he only likes me in a sisterly way…"

"Hey, who's that guy standing next to him? He's kind of cute." Rika questioned, looking at James.

"Oh, that's James Williams, he's one of Eriol's old friends. Yea, I guess he's kind of cute…"

"Go for it, girl! You know Eriol isn't very interested, so you should try to move on…" Chiharu pursuaded, looking over the boy's group's way, and saw her boyfriend and waved.

"Frankly, I see it as James is a second resort because you can't have Eriol…" Naoko stated, drinking a bit of

her fruit juice.

"Oh Naoko, stop saying that! It's nothing like that! It's just about how she's going to go after someone

else because Eriol doesn't seem to want her!" Sakura screamed, then looked at Tomoyo. "Oh, sorry Tomoyo."

"No, no, you're right. He doesn't seem interested…"

"Dude! You have to help me get her!" James exclaimed.

Eriol paused as he looked at his long time friend. He felt a twinge of Jealousy and possessiveness when it came to Tomoyo, and right now it was causing steam to come out of his ears. He didn't like the idea of her going out with James… He wanted her for himself. He had just realized it when they had gone to the fair together with all the girls and the boys on Easter. And, it seemed to him that Tomoyo and him were meant for each other. But he wanted to help his friend, who was an orphan like him, and had always helped him. So, Eriol needed to repay him, and why not help with Tomoyo? Then a slow song began playing, the lights dimmed, and blue lights flashed everywhere. Takashi, Jin-yu, Syaoran, and Yoshiyuki went to their girlfriends to dance with them. Eriol decided to be romantic with Tomoyo just one last time before she was taken by James, even if it was friendly…

"Okay, I'm gonna dance with her and ask her some questions… Okay?"

"Yes! Thank you Eriol! This is the best day of my life!" James exclaimed as Eriol stiffened. 

"Yeah, for you…" Eriol then walked over to Tomoyo and smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Sure."

She stood up from her seat and let Eriol lead her to the dance floor. Eriol pulled Tomoyo into his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck and they began swaying to the music. "So… What do you think of my friend James?"

Tomoyo moved her head to look at James. "He seems nice…"

"Would you want to go out with him?"

"I guess…" Tomoyo frowned. "Why? Does he like me?"

"Yes… And he wants to go out with him…" Eriol smiled but was frowning and breaking up on the inside…

"Ok…" Tomoyo replied, sighing. Eriol broke into big smile. A fake one, but a good one to make her think he was happy. He twirled her around, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok, I'll be back. I'm gonna hook you two up…" Eriol winked, then turned around. Both Eriol and Tomoyo sighed as they separated. He finally met up with James and smiled. "Ok, she'll go out with you."

"Yes! Oh man! Thank you! Thank you so much! You'll never regret this! I'll treat her good! I swear!" 

James exclaimed as he walked away from Eriol and to Tomoyo.

"Oh really?" Eriol sighed. "Then why do I regret it?"

~*~*~3 Months later~*~*~

"Okay James… Come on, let's get you into bed…" Tomoyo said, dragging James into his bedroom.

"Hey, I got an idea, why don't you get in with me?" James slurred.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "For the love of god… James, no."

"Aw! Well, we don't have to do that specifically if you know what I mean…" James went and grabbed Tomoyo's breast, but Tomoyo dropped him and he landed on his head.

"Get off of me!" Tomoyo exclaimed, beginning to walk out when he grabbed her by her ankles. She yelped as she fell to the ground.

"You're going to regret that you spoiled little bitch!" James screamed as he went to rip open her shirt that had the booze spilt all over thanks to James.

"No! Get off of me!"

James punched Tomoyo in the face, trying to knock her out, but it only left Tomoyo with an open cut on her cheek, a big bruise, and more anger than ever. She pushed James with all of her force and then ran away as fast as possible. Tomoyo's tears began flowing over her cheeks but she continued running to her car. She started it up and began driving away. She couldn't go to her house, her mother would have a fit. If she went to Sakura's she'd have a worse reaction than her mother. If she went to Syaoran's… Eh, it just wouldn't be a good idea for her to go to Syaoran's unless she wanted to send him to jail and ruin Sakura's life… The only person left was… Tomoyo took a left and drove into Eriol's driveway, then ran up to the door. She ran the doorbell constantly until someone opened the door. Eriol.

Eriol rubbed his eyes sleepily, then widened when he saw her torn open shirt but the most noticable, the bruise and gash on her cheek. "Tomoyo? What's wrong?"

Tomoyo burst out into tears as she wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck and began crying into his chest.

AN: Okay, well, there's the first chapter… Few… Well, just to forewarn everyone, I won't be updating until a month from now, because I will be on vacation… But I want to see what feedback I get on this story… Okay, so please review! Thanx!

3,

CuteCameraChick


	2. Author's Note: 2nd chapter will be up so...

Abused: Author Note:

Hey everyone! Sorry aout the LOOONG Delay! My internet stopped working and then when I was writing the second chapter I got writter's block. I didn't get back on until October and when I did I couldn't remember my name…. ^_^' and then when I figured it out, I found out my file got deleted (The second chapter.) So, I kind of, uh… made it the bottom of my To Do list, but I promise it will be back up asap! Please don't be mad and gomen nasai!

Love,

CuteCameraChick


	3. The Price We Pay

Abused

Author's notes: Once again, I am sooooo sorry about how long it took. But believe me, I'll finish this darned fanfic even if I'm in my grave. (Then I'll have my best friends finish it…. Oh dear lord.)

Disclaimers: I do not own anything dealing with Cardcaptor Sakura, unfortunately… Maybe if I'm good I can get it for my birthday…

Chapter 2: The Price we pay

~*Eriol's P.O.V.*~

I sat in the cushion seat next to my bed that contained something in it, more like someone. I hear her sigh and turn over, and flinch when I once again caught sight of the bandage that covered the gash on her cheek. When she got to my house, she had cried on my chest and I dragged her into the living room. I grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned out her wound, putting a piece of gauze over it. She then told me the whole story and cried herself to sleep. She had begged me not to call her mother, saying that she didn't want to make her worry. But I called her mother anyway and told her she was here and she was all right. Her mother thanked me for calling and letting her stay there, I told her she was a little drunk from the party, and taking care of her.

I sigh and mentally hit myself. I knew it was a bad idea to get them together. I didn't think it would be this bad, but still. And now the person I wanted to be happy was now sad and hurt. I just wish I could have… Suddenly, the alarm went off and Tomoyo flew, sitting up. I turn it off and sit next to her.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to turn it off…" She nodded, her breathing calming down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Tomoyo replied, pulling the blankets aside, her high school uniform still on her.

"You need to see your mother. She must be worried sick." She only nodded again. Then she looked up at me in surprise.

"Did you stay up all night?"

I looked at her in panic. "Uh… No…"

"Why? Why did you stay up?"

"In case you needed me…" I replied. She only smiled at me.

"Okay, I'll let it slide this time… But next time you're not getting off the hook." She got ready to stand up, but I helped her up, her ankles were now a little bruised from where he grabbed them, and her wrists too. She was a mess.

"Come on, I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

I helped her down the stairs and into my car, and drove her to her mansion. I parked in front of the gates and had the maids open them, and I drove in and stopped at the doors. I helped Tomoyo in the mansion also, and we were informed she was in the living room. When we walked in, we saw her mother talking to James. I let go of Tomoyo and we stood there.

"Oh Tomoyo! There you are! James told me all about it!"

"About what?" Tomoyo asked, really confused.

"How he asked you to marry him and you accepted. Oh Tomoyo! I'm so happy!" Sonomi walked up to Tomoyo and hugged her.

"WHAT?!"

"You son of a bitch!" I exclaimed and ran and tackled James down. I punched him across the face three or four times. "How do you like it? Huh?!" And a couple of more times. Now his nose and mouth were bleeding, with a couple of gashes and forming bruises were on his face.

"Eriol! Eriol stop!" I heard Sonomi yell, and when I paused, James punched me in the mouth and then we were separated by two of Sonomi's bodyguards. "What's going on?!"

"You should ask James." Tomoyo told her mother.

Her mother looked to Tomoyo and gasped when she saw gauze on her cheek. She uncovered it to reveal the gash. Sonomi gasped in shock. "Who did that?" Then realization struck her. She turned towards James and glared at him. "You touched my baby?"

"Ms. Daidouji, it's not like that." James lied.

"I do not want you anywhere near here or my baby, not even Eriol, Sakura, or Syaoran. You stay away from all. And if I hear you did anything, I will have you arrested." She looked at her body guards. "Release Mr. Hirigazawa and make sure Mr. Williams is escorted out and does not go else where." Her bodyguards nodded and I felt their hold be released on me. They dragged James out of the door and threw him into a van and drove out.

"Eriol! You're bleeding!" I hear Tomoyo exclaim. She ran over to me and touched my lip to only drag blood onto her finger. "Chiri, get the first aid kit, please?" she asked one of the maids. We sat down on the couch and she began tending on my wounds as soon as the kit came.

"So, you weren't drunk after all…" Sonomi said.

"What? No! James was, I wasn't. I drove to Eriol's after I escaped." Tomoyo said to her mother while still cleaning out my wound.

"Well, thank you again Eriol for taking care of Tomoyo."

"No pwab-" I paused until Tomoyo was done. "No problem. I'd do anything for Tomoyo if she needed it." I felt my cheeks begin to glow. I went a little too far. I looked at Tomoyo and saw her face glowing too.

Suddenly Sonomi began giggling.

"What?" Tomoyo and I asked.

"Well…"

"Daidouji-sama, there's a phone call for you." Came in one of the maids. I heard her sigh and look at us. "I will be right back." She stood up and left the living room with Tomoyo and I alone. I looked at her, then looked down. I just had to let my feelings spill out, huh? Her mother then walked in with a concerned face. "Tomoyo, Darling, I'm going to have to leave for a week to Montreal, will you be okay?" Tomoyo nodded slowly, but I had a bad feeling about this… Leaving her alone.

"Daidouji-sama, may I request that I stay here to watch Tomoyo, to make sure nothing happens?" I asked her, standing up.

Sonomi looked up at me then tapped her lips. "Well, she does have five body guards and Tai Quan Doe training…" She had been walking while talking, then turned abruptly. "But I think it's a perfect idea." I smiled at her, then to Tomoyo. She smiled back at me, and looked at her mother. "Have a safe trip mother. I'll see you in a week."

"Okay, and stay safe. Eriol, you have to take care of her. Keep her away from James."

"Yes ma'am." I answered. 

She smiled and began to walk upstairs. "I suggest that while I am packing, you two go to his home and pack him up to stay. Understood?"

"Hai!" We both replied. I looked at Tomoyo. "Looks like you can't get rid of me."

"Yea, it's getting annoying too." She grinned at me. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay." We both walked to the door and the car. What a wonderful week it would turn out to be, and a Deadly one at that.

AN: Well, here's the second chapter. Once again, Sorry! ^_^' Well, please review and I will have the next chapter up asap… And it's not false this time!

SilveryKitsune: Well! I continued! Sorry for the long wait… Yes, Tomoyo and Eriol are in love with each other, but don't know it… And then Tomoyo makes a mistake… James. Everything else you're going to have to wait for! ^_^

Not_applicable: More than a month. Sorry! Thank you, I hope you enjoy it.

KiTTy119: Well, just to let you know, SOMEONE does die… And Eriol eventually does beat him up to a bloody pulp…

The_nadja: Yeah, lots of great E+T moments coming up! ^_-

Codie: Don't worry, most of that happens.

Aurora_Starcrystal: Sorry for the long update, and I did have fun, thanks!

Jane: Thanks. ^_^

AnimePrincess91: I continued! I hope you like the turn out.

Kawaii_Wolf: Well, at least I continue unlike some authors.

Garfunkelzsnugglebunny: Well, he does end up getting payback for it, but it's not EXACTLY planned, more like they knew. What do you expect? There's a sorcerror in the house!

Kagome_Suboshi: I'm glad you like it. Hope you liked this one.

Purple_Azures: Lol. Thanks for understanding. It is touch. Not to mention my keyboard and mouse broke… V_V I'm unlucky. But thanks!


	4. What Dreams May Come

Abused - Chapter 3  
  
Author's notes: God... I feel so guilty... I just recently moved to a new house and wasn't to get on the internet as much and I feel as if I'm neglecting my poor story. I am soooo Sorry everyone! I promise I will stay devoted and finish this story. I also have lots of school work, and not much free time. Well, here's the (once again) long awaited chapter.  
  
Chapter 3 - What Dreams May Come  
  
~*Eriol's P.O.V*~  
  
I took my bag and slung it over my shoulder as Tomoyo held the door open with the lighter bag that she had insisted on holding and never took no as an answer. She smiled at me as I walked past her and to my car. We set the bags in my backseat and I turned to her before she walked to her car. "Are you sure you can drive your car? I mean, your wrist and ankles are pretty bruised up..." She put her fingers up to my lips in an attempt to hush me. "Stop over reacting. I carried your bag, right? I'm walking around, right? Come on, I'm a big girl." I sighed as she gave me her little sweet smile. "Fine, but if you can't, call me on my cell phone and I'll pull over." She rolled her eyes. "Didn't I..." "Yeah, but I don't want you to get hurt because..." I stopped. "We better get going. I'll meet you there." She gave me a weird look and smiled. "Fine. Meet you there." Then we separated. She got in her car, a nice smokey gray car with silver flickers, and mine, the traditional black. If only I knew what she was thinking...  
  
~*Tomoyo's P.O.V*~  
  
I sigh as I enter my car. Sometimes he can be a little over protective, but at least I know he at least cares. All in all truth, I was in pain, and not mentally, but physically, but I didn't want to worry Eriol anymore. If I had told him that he'd probably be waiting on me hand and foot for the next week until my mother came home, and probably longer. I turn on my car and rev the engine, and speed off, following Eriol. We arrive at my house, and I direct him to the guest room next to my bedroom. "Do you think we should call Touya and Syaoran and explain to them what's going on and to protect Sakura?" I ask him while helping him unpack his things. "Well, I'm sure she could whoop his a-" He paused when he looked at me. "Butt with the Sakura cards, or they'd do it out of their own free will, but I think it is a good idea." He picked up the phone next to him and began dialing. "Are you hungry?" "Yeah... Are you?" I nodded. "I'll make something... You finih the phone calls." He nodded at me and I left the room and walked down the stairs to make us a long awaited lunch. Later we watched some movies until it was 12:23 a.m. Luckily it was a two day weekend... (Japanese facts: In Japan, weekends are only one day long, and that's a sunday. So, I'm making it a holiday because I want to and it's my story! ^_~)  
  
~*Normal P.O.V*~  
  
Tomoyo had fallen asleep on Eriol's shoulder in the Loft (Architecture fact: A "LOFT" is kind of like a living room upstairs!), where they had been watching movies. He looked at her and smiled. He lowly let her down on the couch and then picked her up and carried her into her room. Before he could set her down, in her sleep, she grabbed his collar and clenched onto it. Shakily she spoke. "E-Eriol..." Eriol looked at her in confusion. "Eriol? Eriol! Where are you?" She began to scream. Eriol shook her awake. "Tomoyo!" She woke up and looked at him, then flew her arms tightly around him. "Oh Eriol..." She began to cry. "It was terrible... James... He was here, but you weren't, and.. and..." She couldn't even finish, she began to hypervenelate. Eriol held her tight and calmed her down. "Sh... Sh... It's okay, I'm here, it's okay." "Please don't leave me alone... I can't bare it, please?"  
She looked up at him with her tear filled eyes, some of the tears falling down her cheeks. Eriol couldn't resist, and nodded. He layed her down on the bed, she whimpered in the process of feeling the loneliness, and then he got in behind her and tucked them in. She turned around and he took her in his arms, her head laying on his chest. Everything remained silent except for a few of Tomoyo's hiccups here and there. Eriol nestled his head into her hair, smelling the vanilla aroma that scented it. He held her tighter, never wanting to let her go, making sure nothing would happen to her. It took him a while, but he finally fell asleep, assuring himself that she could never be taken away from him. But before he fell asleep, he faintly said... "I Love you."  
  
~~Dream Sequence~~  
  
Eriol was in a dark room, with one single, white, beautiful door in front of him, that looked miraculously like Tomoyo's door. Suddenly screams emmited from it and he ran to it, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It wasn't locked, but it was like it was kept closed by some unseen force. All he could do was try and bang on the door. Her screams became louder and more blood curdling. "Tomoyo!" Crashes were heard and more screams. "Tomoyo!" He tried harder and he could feel the force break way. "TOMOYO!!!" Then he heard the gun shots. One... Two... Three... Two heavy things hit the floor, and everything went silent. He pulled the knob again, and it opened willingly. When he enter the room blood was splattered all over it and he gasped at what he saw on the floor. He assumed what it looked like until he heard a faint sound come from one of them...  
  
~~End~~  
  
He woke up to see Tomoyo sitting up with her hand on his shoulder, looking at him as if she had seen a ghost. He sat up immediately and crushed her against him. He burried his head into the crook of her neck as some tears escaped his eyes. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his rib cage area, and sat there. "I'm never letting you go... Never."  
Eriol said it so aggressively, possessively, it scared Tomoyo. But she knew she could trust Eriol. He could do no wrong to her. He took his face away and looked at her. He then grabbed her face and took it in his hands and kissed her, not being able to control that urge any longer. Tomoyo gasped in shock as the maid walked through the door...  
  
AN: Ha ha! Cliff hanger! Sory, I don't have time to reply to reviews, it's 9:30 on a school night, I'll do it in the next chappie, ok? Bye!!! 


	5. Having to Pretend what you don't want to...

Abused: Chapter 4  
  
AN: Sorry everyone, this is going to be a short chapter because my best friend is coming over and I don't have enough time to do a whole long chapter! ... Please don't slap me... @_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura... =^_^=  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll go..." The maid said as she realized she interrupted the very intimate moment. She left quickly, closing the door behind her. Eriol let go of Tomoyo and Tomoyo looked away, blushing furiously after so. Eriol looked down, the look of embarassment and ashame evident in his features. "I-I'm sorry..." "N-no, it's alright..." Tomoyo stood up and walked to the door. "I'll go to my room now..." "But-" Tomoyo closed the door before he could finish. "But this is your room."  
  
~*~ Tomoyo's P.O.V~*~  
  
I kissed Eriol! Oh my god!!! KAMI-SAMA!!!! I KISSED ERIOL!!!! I bet I have a goofy looking grin on my face and I bet it looks like an apple... (AN: Too many people refer it to a tomato, so, I'm being original.) I wanted to leave just in case Eriol noticed anything... I hope he doesn't thik I was uncomfortable or anything... Now, where's my bedroom? Oh, right... He's in it... ^_^' I was just there... ^_^'' Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Alright, I think I'll go downstairs and have a bagel...  
  
~*~Eriol's P.O.V~*~  
  
Oh god, what have I done? First, I hold her too close for comfort, then I lose all nerve and kiss her?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! I'm such a freakin idiot! Now I've made her incredibly uncomfortable... I guess I should explain... But how? I can't just say it was an accident, she knows better... I guess the only way out of it is to tell her I love her... I hope she doesn't hate me... God, how do I do it? Alright... Go down there and just tell her? No... Strike up a conversation? No...  
  
~*~Tomoyo's P.O.V.~*~  
  
As I walk down the stairs I hear the phone ring so I run down to the phone in the hallway and answer. "Daidouji residence, Tomoyo-chan speaking." "Tomoyo-chan..." Came an angry voice from he other line. I jerk my head up. "James?" "Listen you little whore, you do anything with that Gaki Eriol, and I swear I will kill him. You hear me? You're mine and mine only. You're not his. Do anything, or say anything, that betrays me, and I will kill him."  
  
Then the dial tone came. I slid down to the floor with the phone still in my hands. This isn't good...  
  
~*~Eriol's P.O.V.~*~  
  
I run down the stairs to find Tomoyo. Everyone told me she was in the kitchen, but once I entered the hallway, I found her on the floor. I began to lose nerve and, not wanting to lose it completely, blurted out those three words. "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
AN: Sorry, another cliffhanger. Gomen nasai! Okay, stay tuned, I'll have the next, FULL chappie up next week. Now to see my best friend... WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 


	6. Denied

Abused - Chapter 5  
  
AN: I am sooooo sorry! I've been kind of slacking off and gotten writters block, but I have it planned out. I've kind of been having a troublesome life lately, so, sorry.  
  
Chapter 5 - The hardest thing  
  
~*Eriol's P.O.V*~  
  
I had lost all of my nerve by the time I had gotten down stairs, and I was able to say, more like yell, was "I LOVE YOU!!!" I guess it wasn't the best thing, but it was some form of confessing, and I had to get it out, I couldn't make her think I kissed her for no apparent reason. She looked at me in confusion and walked towards me. "What?" I inhaled a breath and said calmly "I'm in love with you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts." I walked up to her and put my arms around her. "Please say you feel the same." I saw tears begining to well up in her eyes, and she began to shake. I could hear her breathing began to quicken and tremble. "I... I... I Can't love you!" She pulled out of my grasp and ran upstairs. A few seconds later I heard her door slam and I flinched. I stood there looking down. She didn't love me back.  
  
~*Tomoyo's P.O.V*~  
  
I'm laying here, in my bed, balling my eyes out, no one is here to console me. No, I don't need consolment. I don't deserve it. I hurt the one person I love the most in the world. I should be crusified. I should be punished, locked away. Why did I have to date James? Why did this mess have to happen? All I know now is that Eriol loves me (that's the positive part.) but I can't be with him. Why does life have to be cruel? I cause too much trouble and mishap for everyone. I put Sakura in risk, causing Syaoran to be in risk because he'd die for her or die if she even dies, especially if he could prevent it. I've put Eriol at risk and have broken his heart in the process; And not to mention mom. I've put even more stress on her because of James and this mess. I put everyone's life at risk. It's all my fault. I stand up from my bed, hiccups escaping my lips, as I go into my bathroom across the hall. Maybe a bath can clear my mind on what to do. It's not possible, but it'll make me at least relax a little.  
  
~*Eriol's P.O.V*~  
  
I just lay here, on the bed in one of the many guest bedrooms. The one that Tomoyo had assigned me. The one where everything had happened here. Where did everything go wrong? A month ago Sakura accidentally blurted out that Tomoyo was in love with me, and although I was overjoyed, I knew I couldn't tell her until she wasn't with James. I didn't want to hurt him. Instead he hurt me for hurting the girl I love. And now I'm protecting her, and have made the situation awkward for us. Great. I'm an idiot. I caused the whole awkwardness by not thinking things over. Maybe I should move into a separate guest bedroom? Maybe that will help the awkwardness? No, that wouldn't work. What if James broke into the house and attacked Tomoyo and I was in the opposite wing? No, that won't work. Maybe a shower will help? Isn't there a bathroom across the hall? I smile as I go to the hall closet and get out a towel and then enter the bathroom, but when I entered I found that someone had already occupied the bathroom. She screamed and ducked under the water, below the bubbles and I slipped on the rug while trying to run out. I fell to the ground, then, while trying to catch my breath, got up and ran as fast as I could out of the bathroom into a separate one, slamming the door behind me.  
  
~*Tomoyo's P.O.V*~  
  
Once I heard the door slam sound echo through the water, I peaked my head out to find Eriol gone. I sigh and rest against my bath-pillow. Did he see me...? Or did the bubbles thankfully cover anything inappropriate? (AN: Why am I writing so many questions?) How much more awkward is anything going to get? So much for relaxing...  
  
~*Eriol's P.O.V.*~  
  
Nice, cold water. Cold water is my friend. (AN: ^_~) She's going to hate me now... Why didn't I knock first? Well, of course, how was I suppose to know anyone was in there? I hope she doesn't ask if I saw anything... In all in all truth, I saw EVERYTHING. There's no way into denying it now. Kami-sama, what a long day... First I have a nightmare, then I kiss her (And I could have sworn she kissed back...), and then I confess to er and she says she can't... She "Can't"? She "can't" love me? DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?! What is that suppose to mean?! I got out of my shower and walked towards my bedroom. I'm going to have to ask her what that means. Before I was able to open the door, I heard another one open. I looked behind me to see Tomoyo with her towel wrapped around her and her raven hair sticking to her shoulders, dripping wet. "Get dressed. I want to talk to you." I didn't wait for Tomoyo to even nod, I turned and walked into my bedroom.  
  
AN: I'll update next week! I promise! 


	7. To Tell the Truth

Abused - Chapter 6  
  
Author's notes: I promised and I did it! Here's the sixth chapter.  
  
Chapter 6 - Not Afraid  
  
~*Eriol's P.O.V.*~  
  
I walked out to the living room and there sat Tomoyo, waiting there on the couch, loking like a young child about to be scolded. I went and sat on the couch across from her and looked at her. "Tomoyo, don't look like a young little child who's in trouble." She looked up at me and I noticed the redness of her eyes. "Have you been crying?" "No!" She paused. "No, I haven't been crying. Why do you ask?" "Because your eyes give it all away." I leaned over the small space from Tomoyo and grabbed her hands. I felt her shudder but didn't let go. "Is there something you failed to tell me?" "No." "Don't lie to me Tomoyo..." She pulled her hands away from mine. "I'm not. Don't you believe me?" "Then why are you crying?" I asked her again. "Why are you so full of questions?" She asked angrily and stood up. "Because I want to know. Haven't yo understood enough why I care and want to know about what's wrong with you? Or do actions speak better than words?" I asked and walked towards her. "Then if I need to prove it I'll prove it." I pulled her close to me and kissed her strongly on her lips. I felt her tense up, but slowly respond to my kiss.  
  
~*Tomoyo's P.O.V.*~  
  
I felt him grab me and kiss me strongly and aggressively, and everything went like a blur, and I unwillingly responded. He had this affect on me, when he kissed me I felt like I would do anything he'd ask, and for this, he could get killed for. Which I didn't want to happen to him because I love him... And he loves me... I slowly felt him move away and felt him kind of glare at me and he began to speak.  
  
~*Eriol's P.O.V.*~  
  
"I knew it. You lied to me." I looked at her as her face got a horrified expression sprawled across it. "No, I didn't." She tried to walk away but I grabbed onto her. "What 'can't' you tell me then?" I crushed her against me as she once again tried to escape. "Tell me." I saw tears begin to well up in her eyes and I hugged her, and felt her lay her head on my shoulder. I felt my shirt begin to get wet from the salty tears that escaped from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my waist and clung to me. "I'm sorry... I'll tell you everything... I promise." I heard her muffled voice in my chest. I nodded my head. "Okay." I let go of her and we sat on the couch. I heard her sigh.  
  
~*Tomoyo's P.O.V.*~  
  
I sighed. Might as well tell him if he's already in danger and won't let me go. "This morning... After... The kiss... I got a phone call..." I looked up to see him nod. "It was James. It turns out he's been spying on us... And he saw us... And he warned me, that if I do anything with you, he'd kill you..." I saw Eriol gape at me after I said those words. "And I didn't want you hurt because I... I don't want you dead..." I looked down as I felt my cheeks burn. "So, it's too late for me now, beause I've kissed you, and you kissed me back. So you're telling me this now...?" Eriol asked. "He told if I told you, He'd kill you anyway... So... I couldn't do anything about it..." I replied. "Is there anything else you're not telling me?" He looked at me questionably and leaned foward. "I...I love you..." I said and closed my eyes. Why was I so scared? I know he loves he back. I heard him make a little laugh and hugged me hard. "I love you too." I smiled and exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding. He moved my head up and kissed me again, wrapping his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck. I kissed him back, just as strong as he had. I felt his hands slide down to my hips and pull me into his lap.  
  
~*Normal P.O.V.*~  
  
The newly made couple's passionate continued. You couldn't tell where Eriol's ended and where Tomoyo's started. Their sweet, innocent kisses evolved into a passionate, open mouthed, French kiss. They continued until Tomoyo pulled away, the lack of oxygen burning her lungs. They both panted and smiled at each other. They rested their foreheads against the other's. "Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded her head. "Okay..." Tomoyo climbed off of Eriol's lap and turned on the T.V., flipping through the channels. As they came to one of the channels, they came to find an American movie called "Enough" about a woman who is abused by her husband and runs away from her home with her daughter to save them. They decided to watch the movie, despite the ironic situations that were similar. When the movie ended, it was a happy ending. The wife had defeated and killed her husband, and got back together with her ex-boyfriend and lived happily ever after as one, happy family. They watched a couple of more movies until 11 O' Clock at night. In between Tomoyo and Eriol had gotten into their pajamas and brushed their teeth in case they fell asleep in the living room. Eriol had his arm around Tomoyo and looked at her. She was exhausted. "Do you want to go to bed?" She nodded tiredly. "Okay..." Eriol picked Tomoyo up and carried her to her bedroom. He set her down on her bed and turned to leave but felt a tug on his shirt. "What?" "Will you stay in here with me again?" She asked. "Tonight?" "Tonight." Eriol nodded and smiled as he climbed in with her. He wrapped his arms around her, and her arms around his waist and sighed. "I love you..." Eriol said as he looked down at the tired Tomoyo, nestled in his arms. Her raven hair was sprawled across the remaining of the bed behind her. Her droopy violet eyes and sweet, innocent face gave her the look of a young child, in her lavender silk pajamas. "I love you, too." She replied back, almost in a whisper. Her eyes fell and she went to sleep. Eriol smiled and pulled her closer to him. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I will let my life be ruined instead of yours. I love you too much to let you be hurt." He saw Tomoyo faintly smile, as if she had heard is little speech. He kissed her forehead and let sleep overcome him, and his nightmares scare him.  
  
Author's notes: Wow! 2 pages! Weeee! I'm so proud!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated as much as I should, but you know what? The last chapter of the story will be updated next week!!! Yuppers! I promise! Let me know if you want A LOT of descriptions (If you want it detailed) or mildly detailed. (Like rated R or PG-13.) 


	8. To be, or not to be NOT THE END!

Abused - Chapter 7  
  
Author's notes: I hate myslef.... I hate myself... I hate myself... I'm winging this whole chapter in one night because I realized I DIDN'T write a  
  
new chapter like I thought I did. So here it is. Hope you like. It took me almost a year, but I'm finally finishing up this story.  
  
Chapter 7 - To be or not to be  
  
Eriol was downstairs cooking breakfast for him and Tomoyo, while she was still sleeping. He finished the breakfast and put her's on the bed-in-brekfast trays, one of many, made of metal painted white in vine and rosary designs, and colored in the plants to give it a plush look. He walked up the stairs to Tomoyo's room, but paused when he heard a thump and a scream. He dropped the tray as the sounds became louder. He ran up the stairs to her room, and sure enough, that was where the noises were emmitting from. He tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge, like some kind of force was holding him back. So all he could do was yell as the screams began getting more blood currdling and more crashes were heard. Then he heard the gun shots. One... Two... Three... Two heavy things hit the floor, and everything went silent. He pulled the knob again, and it opened willingly.  
  
Eriol walked into the bedroom and gasped at what he saw. Blood and scrapes of flesh were splattered everywhere and two bodies lay still on the floor. Then he saw Tomoyo on the floor, face up, paler than her usual Ivory skin, and a bullet shot in her chest and left temple, blood spluring from the metallic impact. Eriol fell to his knees as he picked up Tomoyo's head and set it on his lap, neverminding the blood that was flowing onto his clothes. Tears brimmed his eyes. He couldn't save her. He failed her. Suddenly he heard a groan come from where the other body lay, and stood up James, the gun that was the murder weapon in the middle of them.  
  
James smeared the blood away from his mouth that he had coughed off, a graze on the right side of his stomache visible from the shadowed look on his T-Shirt. He laughed unheartedly, as if sarcastically, and stood up, looking at Eriol. "You know, that bitch tried to kill me. With my own gun non the less! What a dumb wench she was."  
  
Eriol looked up angrily at James. "You bastard."  
  
"Oh, what? I killed the woman you loved? Well, quess what, you'll be joining her soon."  
  
"Not until I send you to Hell."  
  
"Ha ha ha. I'd like to see you try."  
  
Eriol angrily let go of Tomoyo and began to run to the gun, and vise versa on James' behalf. They both reached for the gun, and the holder of the gun shot at his oppenent....  
  
... And hit James in the chest....  
  
James fell to the ground, one hand clutched to his chest. "Wow, you actually have some balls Eriol..." Then James reached into his pocket. "... Too bad you never thought about apprentice number 2..." James pulled out his gun and shot a bullet towards Eriol's chest, and Eriol shot one last shot in James' head, and watched the blood splat and ooze out as he felt the bullet hit his chest.  
  
"At least I sent you to Hell..." Eriol spat as he began crawling in pain to his beloved and frosty Tomoyo. He wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. Blood began to make a puddle around the both of them. As he felt darkness overcome him, he took one last look at his Tomoyo. "I love you..." He whispered, blood splatting out, as he fell limp.  
  
*THE END?*  
  
Important NOTE: Read Down HERE at Author's notes if you didn't like the ending! ^_^  
  
Author's notes: So, what did you think? Did you like the "Ending"? Well, too bad, because this ISN'T the end. If you have not read any of my stories, (WELL, ST-OR-IE) you may not know this, but people why have, you should know I HATE sad endings.  
  
SHY_READER: Lol, you aren't very "Shy" then if you read... THOSE... Stories... I'm glad you enjoy it! It's not over yet!  
  
A THOUSAND PAPER CRANES: I like your name, very original. I'm glad you enjoy it too! This is not the end!  
  
NINA... U: I hope this was pretty detailed to your liking... Don't worry, next chapter will be very detailed.  
  
CHERRY DRAGON: Thank you for the complement and I'm glad that you have made an acception with this one. The next fanfiction I will be writting is an S+S, so maybe you'll enjoy that one too? (BTW, this story isn't over, in case you didn't read my memo.)  
  
LILANGELSURE: Lol. WOW! Thank you for the complement. I don't think I have had a reader that reads my story over and over again. Have you read "Finding a Miracle" yet? Maybe you cn make that your new fetish and you can go back and forth on them so your mom won't think that you'recreating an obsession over only one... ^_^' Don't get into too much trouble... (BTW, if you didn't pay attention above, this isn't the end of the story. ^_^)  
  
ToMoYo129: Well, I certainly hope that this is a good E+T fic... (Although it's taken me 10 months to write 8 chapters!) Well, I hope you enjoy! It's not over with! 


	9. Happily Ever After

Abused - Chapter 9  
  
Author's notes: Hello Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in... What? Two or three weeks? But I've been trying to keep up with my schooling and other things in my life right now, and haven't had the time to write and update. But, today my mom is driving me and my grandma to California so that they can get their passports (with them being from Argentina and the only way for them to get a passport is if we go ALL THE WAY to California...) and I brought my lap top with me so I thought I'd finish this story and bring you all back to sanity! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope... I don't own it... And I don't have the money to get sued, so please don't... I'd appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Eriol bolted up after the nightmare he had. That had to have been the worst one he's had yet. He shook his head and wiped the beads of sweat off of his forehead. He looked next to him and saw that Tomoyo was still sleeping, laying on her stomach. He smiled and pulled the covers aside and began walking down to the kitchen to cook brekfast.  
  
Tomoyo awoke and stretched, waking herself up from her blissful dreams, oblivious that the man she loved was being haunted by his. She looked next to her to find that Eriol wasn't next to her, and raised an eyebrow. "Eriol...?" "He's not here." Came a voice in the shadows. "Who's there?" She asked, pulling the covers to her chest in fright. "Who do you think?" He asked. Then he walked out of the shadows, wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and two very noticable guns, one on each side of his jeans. "James? What the hell are you doing here?" "I've come for my revenge." Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Where's Eriol?" "I killed him." Tears began to well up in Tomoyo's eyes. "I told you, you're mine." "No! I don't belong to anyone! I'm not a peice of property. I AM NOT YOURS!" "Then if you feel that way..." he pulled one of his guns out of the holder and pointed it at Tomoyo. She screamed and jumped out of the way of the bullet shot and ran to her dresser and got out her own gun.  
  
He finished the breakfast and put her's on the bed-in-brekfast trays, one of many, made of metal painted white in vine and rosary designs, and colored in the plants to give it a plush look. He was finishing up the rest of his little brekfast design. Suddenly he heard a bang, a scream and something jump onto the floor. He walked up the stairs to where the noises were coming from, and sure enough, that was where the noises were emmitting from. Then he heard the gun shots. One... Two... Three... Two heavy things hit the floor, and everything went silent. He ran to the door and opened it.  
  
Eriol walked into the bedroom and gasped at what he saw. Blood and scrapes of flesh were splattered everywhere and two bodies lay still on the floor. Suddenly, a groan emitted from one of them and looked over toward where the noise came from, and saw Tomoyo trying to push herself up. He ran over to her, sighing in relief, and grabbed her, sitting her in his lap. "Are you okay?" He asked, while looking over her. Obviously James didn't have very good aim because his bullets barely grazed her stomach and left arm. She nodded her head, then her eyes widened, looking at him. "I thought you were dead!" "What?" "James told me you were dead." Eriol shook his head. He looked down next to them and saw a gun lying there. "Since when do you have a gun?" "My mother got it for me for me to use for protection." He hugged her. "I'm glad she did." They looked over at James, who had a bullets shot in the middle of his forehead. "I'm glad she got you shooting lessons also."  
  
A few hours later, the Ambulence left after finishing stitching up Tomoyo and Sending James to the Morgue. The police were finishing up asking her questions Sakura came running with Syaoran not too far behind. "Tomoyo-chan!!!" She screamed. She ran up to Tomoyo and hugged her tight. "I was so worried!! Thank god you had that gun." "Ugh, Sakura-chan, I have injuries." "Oh, sorry Tomoyo..." Sakura let go of Tomoyo and smiled. "Daidouji-san, your mother will be here in a few hours." A police officer informed her. (AN: Remember her mother is out of town.) "So where are you and your mom staying until you get everything cleaned out?" "My place." Eriol replied, and popped up out of no where. "AHHHH!!!!" Sakura exclaimed and hopped into Syaoran's arms. Everyone laughed, and went home after all business was taken care of, and Tomoyo's mother arrived, crushing the heck out of her, saying 'She was so happy to see her alive.' and all that. When they settled down at Eriol's home, Tomoyo and Eriol cuddled on the couch, and remained silent. Knowing there was nothing else or anything they should say. So, they enjoyed that moment for that little time, with the peace they finally conquered.  
  
.:THE END:.  
  
AN: Wow, my ending was cheesy... Oh well, hope you guys liked how I ended it. Please review! 


End file.
